Silent Night
by chris87
Summary: Je vous offre ce petit OS de Noël, sans prétention, sur la série WOWP avec en personnage Alex & Justin. Tout ça autour d'une de mes chansons favorites en cette période "Silent Night". Bonne Lecture


**My Note :** Un petit OS de Noel tout mignon en cette période que je considère comme la plus belle de l'année… Tout ça autour d'une de mes chansons de Xmas préférée… « Silent Night »

Je vous souhaite à tous a MERRY Xmas… avec un poil de retard.

Bless you all with Love

C.

PS de rigueur : je me sers pour cette histoire des personnages de la série « Wizards of Waverly Place » Alex et Justin ! Vous oubliez tout le contexte, car je n'utilise ici que les noms. Bien sûr rien dans cet univers ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Night<strong>

La nuit était noire, une belle nuit d'hiver comme je les aime. J'étais sur mon fauteuil à bascule et je l'attendais… Encore ! J'admirais les près alentours, les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient au loin, et j'étais bien. Notre petit trésor, Lilou, dormait paisiblement dans son couffin, à mes côtés. J'adorais Noël, sa magie, la bonne humeur que ça apportait, le bonheur le temps d'une journée. Oh et sans vous mentir, j'adorais les petits cadeaux que je recevais de Justin, mon si tendre et cher mari.

_Silent Night, Holy Night!_

_All Is Calm, All Is Bright_

_Round Yon Virgin, Mother And Child_

_Holy Infant So Tender And Mild,_

_Sleep In Heavenly Peace,_

_Sleep In Heavenly Peace._

D'ailleurs c'était lui que j'attendais en ce si beau jour. Il travaillait malheureusement. Il avait accompli son rêve et était devenu médecin. Mais même à Noël il faut sauver les vies… Il m'avait prévenu, un peu plus tôt, qu'il devrait rentrer aux alentours de 20h. Je balançais le berceau de notre « little Angel » en lisant mon livre de contes de Noël. J'avais également mis de la musique appropriée à l'époque. Je peux vous dire que c'était vraiment relaxant. J'avais en plus remarqué que mon petit bébé les adorait. Elle avait les yeux fermés et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, en balançant la tête de temps à autres. Celle qui lui plaisait le plus était surement « Silent Night ». Elle poussait toujours un petit gazouillis adorable quand elle passait. Ce qui était le cas maintenant.

_Silent Night, Holy Night!_

_Shepherds Quake At The Sight!_

_Glories Stream From Heaven Afar;_

_Heavenly Hos__ts Sing Al-Le-Lu-Ia!_

_Christ The Saviour Is Born!_

_Christ The Saviour Is Born!_

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette retentit. Je me levais calmement pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis mon cher et tendre sur le pallier, une pancarte à la main où il était écrit _**« attends, ne dis rien… »**_. Il se coiffa la tête d'un bonnet rouge et fit apparaître une deuxième carte _**« Il y a deux ans, la vie m'a offert mon premier beau cadeau, toi »**_, il en montra un nouveau _**« il y a deux mois, naissait notre petit trésor »**_, puis un autre _**« ces deux cadeaux ont fait de moi, et grâce à toi, l'homme le plus heureux du monde »**_, encore un autre _**« je t'aime tellement Alex Russo »**_, encore un autre _**« tu es mon plus beau cadeau »**_, et un dernier _**« Joyeux Noël mon cœur »**_.

_Silent Night, Holy Night!_

_Wondrous Star, Lend Thy Light!_

_With The Angels Let Us Sing_

_Alleluia To Our King! Christ The Saviour Is Here,_

_Jesus The Saviour Is Here! _

Je ne savais plus quoi dire… J'étais là, devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de joie, les yeux brillant de bonheur et luisant d'amour. Il ne cesserait vraiment jamais de me surprendre. Ce que je peux l'aimer. Je fis la seule chose censée à ce moment-là, je m'approchais et l'embrassait tendrement, les flocons voletant tranquillement autour de nous. Après ce baiser légèrement hors du temps, je m'écartais de lui et murmurais.

« Merci mon amour, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, et chaque jour d'avantage »

« Mais de rien mon cœur, rentrons au chaud, ta surprise n'est pas encore terminée »

Je l'emmenais à l'intérieur en le tenant par la main, étroitement serrée contre lui. Il s'approcha de notre petit ange, en me tenant toujours contre lui, et caressa tendrement le visage de notre bébé. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et déposa un bisou sur sa peau douce.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et sourit :

« Passons maintenant à ton autre, ou plutôt, tes autres cadeaux de Noël »

_Silent Night, Holy Night!_

_Son Of God, Love's Pure Light_

_Radiant Beams From Thy Holy Face,_

_With The Dawn Of Redeeming Grace,_

_Jesus Lord At Thy Birth;_

_Jesus Lord At Thy Birth._

Il sortit une petite boîte de sa sacoche et me la tendit ainsi qu'un autre petit paquet. Je décidais de commencer par le paquet. C'était un magnifique petit ours en peluche, avec un bonnet rouge et qui tenait un cœur où était inscrit _**« Our Love Will Live Forever »**_. Je ne pus empêcher un « aww » de s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Je pris le petit boîtier et l'ouvrit fébrilement.

« Oh mon dieu, Justin… c'est, c'est Somptueux »

Elle prit précautionneusement le collier de diamant que contenait la boîte.

« Je voulais quelque chose qui te fasse briller et aussi pure que toi. Ce collier de diamant m'a donc paru parfait, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Je, … Justin c'est un cadeau splendide, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement ».

« Pas autant que toi, ajouta-t-il »

« aww, bon j'ai aussi un petit présent pour toi. Un peu spécial »

Je me tournais vers mon fauteuil et attrapais le petit paquet qui était posé juste à côté.

« Tiens voilà, c'est pour toi, c'est un peu spécial »

Il prit le temps de défaire le papier et y découvrit un petit bonnet bleu tricoté.

« Alex, qu'est-ce…. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il surpris »

Pour toute réponse, je mis ma main sur mon ventre et le caressait doucement. C'est alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux de bonheur et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Je, Alex, tu es… »

« Oui mon chéri, je suis enceinte, dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux et en le regardant tendrement. Un petit garçon… »

« Oh je suis si heureux, tu ne pouvais me faire plus beau cadeau en ce jour. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec tout l'amour que vous pouvez imaginer. Avec tant de tendresse et dieu que c'était Magic.

Il me prit la main et me ramena à côté du berceau de notre fille.

« Hey mon cœur, tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère. Je t'aime petit ange »

« C'est un de mes plus beau Noël, merci Alex, je t'aime plus que tout »

« Je t'aime aussi Justin, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Joyeux Noël, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser, tout en douceur.

**_Noël avait encore apporté sa magie et un autre miracle en était né, sous les flocons de ce jour ampli d'amour._**

* * *

><p>J'espère que mon petit OS, sans prétention^^, vous a plu.<p>

Passez de bonne fin de vacance ainsi qu'un bon WE à venir pour le passage à la nouvelle année

-Chris-


End file.
